Seeing in the New Year
by btamamura
Summary: Follows my previous fic 'Christmas Confession'. Just a nice, peaceful New Year's Eve for the world's greatest secret agent and his faithful assistant. Set in the reboot series. SLASH. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Dangerfold. Safe for all ages, rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _or any characters featured in this narrative. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, CBBC and Fremantle Media. I also do not own_ _ **Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail**_ _._

 **Notes:** _**I am so sorry this is late! But, wouldn't you know it, I caught gastro on New Year's Eve, and it was the 36 hour variety, so needless to say with that on top of everything else, I was pretty unwell. Wound up sleeping half the time, you can already guess how the other half was spent.**_

 _ **This New Year's fic serves as a follow-up to a previous fic called**_ _Christmas Confession_ _ **. As with that one, this one is set during the reboot series. Also, as with that one, this contains the romantic pairing between Danger Mouse and Penfold, aka Dangerfold. Yes, that means this is slash. Might be a bit OOC at points too. Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so those will be marked by**_ _DMEP_ _ **)**_

DMEP

 _New Year's Eve in London. Snow is still falling and the roads are packed with vehicles heading to and from our fair city as folks prepare to gather to see in the new year. However, not everyone is making a move to go anywhere; two residents of a building cleverly disguised as a pillar-box have decided to stay in for their private celebration. Who are they, you ask? Why, dear reader, surely you know by now that they are Danger Mouse, the world's greatest secret agent, and his faithful assistant, Penfold!_

In the living room of the flat Danger Mouse and Penfold lived in, Danger Mouse sat on the couch reading _I Spy Magazine_. He could hear the vacuum whirring from down the hallway, and knew it was Penfold doing some last minute cleaning. He set down his magazine and rose to his feet. "Maybe I'll get a cuppa for each of us while he keeps vacuuming the passage." He made his way into the kitchen and switched on the electric kettle.

He turned his one-eyed gaze to the calendar hanging on the wall. He couldn't believe it was the last day of the year. So much had happened, yet it felt like the year had only begun. His finely-tuned ears could hear the water in the kettle starting to boil. He continued glancing around the kitchen. Above the refrigerator, he caught sight of a festive sprig still hanging there. It seemed everybody had forgotten to take it down.

Memories resurfaced. He touched his fingers to his suddenly tingling lips and smiled gently. The mistletoe had served as help for him and Penfold to finally admit their true feelings for each other. The following day, he had spoken with Professor Squawkencluck about it, asking if she really did have anything to do with it. When she admitted she did, apologising for meddling, he thanked her with full sincerity.

 _ **"I have to admit it surprised me at first just how close you two were. I soon noticed there was something more. The more I saw it, the harder it was."**_

 _ **"Harder?"**_

 _ **"Well, of course! I already know it was hard for you, as well as Penfold."**_

 _ **"**_ _Hard_ _ **isn't exactly the word I would use."**_

 _ **"Then, what would you use?"**_

 _ **He considered it. "**_ _Painful_ _ **is far more appropriate."**_

 _ **She nodded, her eyes expressing sympathy.**_

 _ **"Everyday, I had cursed myself for allowing those feelings to take form. I had to keep telling myself that having Penfold as my best friend should've been more than enough. As time passed, it hurt all the more."**_

 _ **"Danger Mouse..."**_

 _ **He sighed. "I guess you already know why we didn't say anything sooner."**_

 _ **"Your friendship means too much to put at risk."**_

 _ **"Right. Ever since the day Penfold literally dropped into Headquarters and I had taken him under my wing as my assistant, we found our friendship would grow stronger and stronger with each day that passed. We've been friends for so many years. The best of friends. Yet, we still felt insecure enough about our bonds to not want to take a chance."**_

" _ **In the time I've known you, all you would ever do was take a chance. I guess this was far too important."**_

 _ **"It was. So, Squawk, thank you for allowing Penfold and I the chance to take that risk."**_

 _ **"I had to. As your friend, I couldn't let you two suffer like that."**_

 _ **He smiled gently, touched by her words. "It's rare for you to be so sentimental."**_

 _ **"I could say the same for you, Danger Mouse." She pushed up her spectacles as they started sliding down her beak. "Of course, just because I did this huge favour for you two, it does not mean I will be granting you free access to my lab. I hope you'll keep that in mind!"**_

 _ **He chuckled. There was the feisty Professor he'd come to know and love.**_

 _ **"I'm serious, Danger Mouse."**_

 _ **"Alright, Professor, don't get your feathers in a bunch," he replied, a cheeky smile on his face.**_

The kettle switched off and he returned to the present. He noted the whirring of the vacuum had stopped. "Right, sounds like Penfold finished the vacuuming." He moved around the room, carrying through the motions to prepare a cup of tea for himself, as well as Penfold.

DMEP

Penfold hummed to himself as he set about putting away the vacuum. That was that job done, he next had to take care of the laundry. As he moved into the laundry room, he was surprised to see it was clear of dirty suits, jumpsuits and unmentionables. "Hm, that's funny. Could've sworn there was a heap to do." He shrugged. "Guess it was already taken care of. Did I do it while having a nap? No, that's impossible." He left the room, considering what he would need to do next.

"Penfold, could you come here a moment?"

"Be right there, DM!" He followed the mouse's voice from the hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen. He was a bit surprised to see the White Wonder standing there with two cups of tea in his paws.

"Jolly good show with the housework today, Penfold, but how about having a break for now?" He handed the hamster one of the mugs.

"Cor, thanks, DM. A break sounds nice right about now."

"Don't worry about the laundry, I took care of that when you were cleaning the bathtub."

"I was wondering where it all got to." He approached the mouse, stood on his toes, stretched up and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"I can't just have you take care of all of the work, hm? You're not just my assistant. You're my best friend, and more." He placed a paw on his comrade's shoulder. "So from now on, we'll work on dividing the work."

"Oh no, it's alright, DM. I don't mind doing the housework. It's something I'm jolly good at." He averted his gaze and frowned. "It's the only thing I'm good at. At least housework doesn't result in me running scared like every other time."

"If you feel that strongly about it...no, I'll still do something to help you out. I don't want you pushing yourself to the brink of exhaustion; you're a sad sight when outright buggered."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, guess so."

"Penfold, you are good at more than just housework. You know that, don't you?"

"Like what, DM?"

"Well, for starters you are a true and loyal friend. No matter how bad things got, you were always right there beside me. Sure, you'd try to make excuses to avoid dangerous missions, but you still came with me anyway. When I was fired in the first episode of the series, you stayed by me the whole time. I can't think of anybody who would be as good at being a friend as you."

"DM...but that's..."

"Penfold, shush. I'm not done, there is still more. You give the warmest hugs I've ever felt. Even if your jokes may be a bit off the majority of the time, there have been times you made me laugh with one. When I feel down, you help lift my spirits. You're a jolly good snogger too."

He blushed at that last one. "Crumbs, DM...!"

He chuckled. "You see? There is much more than just housework that you are good at. I'm thankful I have been able to have you as my assistant over the years. I don't normally believe in fate, but I am certain there was a reason you had been dropped into our old headquarters all those years ago." He smiled fondly. "Honestly, I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Thanks, DM. I feel the same way." He looked up at the mouse and smiled brightly.

"That's better. Shall we go watch a movie?"

"A movie? I still have a bit more housework to do..."

"This is just a prolonged break so you don't push yourself. Come along, Penfold, I'll even let you choose the movie."

DMEP

Danger Mouse picked up the remote control and turned off the large television screen. He had a feeling Penfold had been working too hard. He knew it to be true when the hamster fell asleep halfway through the film; first using his shoulder as a pillow, then resting on his lap. He glanced down to the smaller rodent and smiled tenderly. "No more housework today, Penfold." He scooped him into his arms and carried him into the hamster's bedroom. He pulled back the covers, lay him down on the bed, pulled the covers over him, gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and quietly left the room.

It was almost time for tea. No, not another cup of the liquid, though that did also sound appealing. Tea, as in the evening meal. You know, dinner. Danger Mouse considered what they should have for tea. Maybe they could just order in that night. Hmm, but the traffic on New Year's Eve was atrocious at best. It could take until midnight for them to finally get something. He could just go out in the Mark IV to get something; its flight settings would allow him to easily bypass the worst of the traffic build-up. The question was, though, what would they have? Chinese? Pizza? Maybe some fish 'n' chips? "Fish 'n' chips does sound jolly nice." With that decided, he made his way down to the garage.

DMEP

Penfold awoke with a start. He was surprised to find he was lying in his bed. "How'd I get here? I'm sure I was with DM on the couch..." He thought hard about the events of the previous couple of hours. "Oh, carrots, I fell asleep again! No wonder DM worries about me being buggered if I can't stay awake for one movie!" He pulled the covers back. "I wonder where he got to..." He clambered off his bed and shuffled out of his bedroom. "DM! Are you here?" There was no response. "Even if he was down for a nap he'd still be able to hear me." He made his way into the living room, surprised to see it empty. "He couldn't have gone off on a mission alone, could he? No, he always woke me if one had come up. Then, where did he get to?"

DMEP

"Good _grief_! Of all of the ideas I've had, this was the most foolish." Danger Mouse was standing in a long queue. It seemed many families had considered having take-away for tea that night; something quick and easy so they could get to partying. He wondered if Penfold was awake. "I'd better give him a call. Activate iPatch; call Penfold." His iPatch blinked on and connected to the mobile phone the hamster had. He heard it ringing before a familiar voice was heard. "Ah, Penfold, so you are awake now?"

"I am, DM. Where are you right now? I've been beside myself with worry."

"Come now, you know I can take care of myself. I'm getting some fish 'n' chips for tea. There's a long queue though, so it could very well be a long time before I get home."

"Oh, crumbs, DM! Didn't you call ahead? You always told me that would work quicker!"

He facepalmed. "I didn't."

"Oh, 'eck!"

"Well, it can't be helped. Oh, looks like I'll be next. I should see you soon, Penfold."

"Okay, see you soon, DM!"

He heard the click, meaning the line had been cut off. He knew why Penfold didn't end with _I love you_. Aside from Colonel K and Professor Squawkencluck, nobody else knew of their relationship. His iPatch wasn't something to allow private conversations, which meant everyone in the shop would've heard it. A villain could overhear and decide to use their relationship to their advantage, and not everyone was accepting of same-sex relationships, so they definitely had to watch themselves.

"Next!"

"Ah, finally!" he muttered as he stepped to the counter.

DMEP

Penfold had finished setting the table. All that had to be done was wait for Danger Mouse to return. He hoped he would soon, the place was feeling rather empty without him there. He didn't want to find himself spending New Year's Eve alone. His phone played the _Giraffe Warrior_ theme song. He took it out of his pocket, clicked the answer button and put it to his ear. "Is that you, DM?"

"It's me, Penfold. Just calling to let you know I am finally on my way back."

"Table's all set!"

"Pop in another movie, would you? It's a holiday; we'll sit on the couch tonight."

"Alright then, I'll do that. Anything in particular?"

"How about a comedy? Maybe some Monty Python?"

"Okay, I'll put on _Holy Grail_ then."

"Jolly good. See you in a few, Penfold! Oh, I got a bottle of lemonade, so no need to put the kettle on."

"Right!"

"I love you, Penfold."

"Love you too, DM." He could tell the call had ended. He pressed the hang-up button, returned his phone to his pocket and set about looking for _Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail_.

DMEP

The door slid open and there stood Danger Mouse. "Got the movie ready?"

"All set, DM!"

"Right, come give me a hand with the food." He carried the items to the table, set them down and opened the paper wrappings. "How's your appetite tonight?"

"I feel famished right now."

"Good thing I got a bit extra."

Both rodents set about sorting the food onto the plates. Danger Mouse then poured the soft drink into the cups. "That's that then. Come along, Penfold, let's go watch a movie."

DMEP

They ate their food, consumed their drinks, laughed until they cried and just had a wonderful evening together. "Cor, DM, it's already eleven-thirty! The year is almost over!"

"I can't believe it myself." He smiled wistfully. "We've had some good times this past year, Penfold."

"Some not-so-good times too."

"I know. Still, I wouldn't change anything about it." He wrapped an arm around the hamster's shoulders and pulled him close. "The best thing I can think of happened this year. I wouldn't give that up for anything."

"Me neither."

"Do you have any resolutions?"

"The same one as every year. Stop being such a coward. I know I'll do it someday."

"It will take time. But, you are far braver than you give yourself credit for."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Remember how I said earlier today how you would still be by my side during the dangerous missions we face?"

"Mm-hm!"

"That would take a lot of courage."

"DM..."

"So, you are well on your way to achieving your resolution."

"How about yours?"

"Hmm, haven't quite thought of it yet."

"I bet if the professor was here, she'd say it should be to actually learn to stay out of her lab without her even needing to tell you."

He chuckled at that. "We've reached an agreement about that. Hm, but that isn't a bad idea."

"What isn't?"

"My resolution will be to hold to my word. Instead of upsetting Squawk by failing to keep my end of the agreement, I will work my hardest to avoid causing her more trouble than she already has to deal with."

"I bet she'd appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do after she helped me."

"She did?"

"Or rather, she helped us."

"So, it really _was_ her that set up the mistletoe in the kitchen! Cor, I still have to give her a proper thank you for that!"

"She'll be back in a couple of days, you can do so then."

"Alright."

DMEP

The television was on. Danger Mouse and Penfold watched the countdown on the screen. Once it had reached the ten second mark, they joined the many voices on-screen in loudly counting down to the new year. "Ten! Nine! Eight!" Danger Mouse lifted Penfold onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" As the chorus of _Happy New Year_ rang and fireworks were set off in celebration, Penfold turned around in Danger Mouse's lap, kneeling on it.

As the loud booms and crackles of the fireworks sounded outside, the music on the television filling the living room, the eruptions of cheers filling both atmospheres, Danger Mouse and Penfold shared their first kiss of the new year. It was still a touch of the lips, but it lasted for a full minute before they pulled back, gazing at each other affectionately. "Happy New Year, Penfold."

"Happy New Year, DM. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and allowed his lips to meet Penfold's once again; they were both swept up in the feeling of joy the new year brought with it. They knew that no matter how things went over the next twelve months, whether it be good or bad, things would be just fine as long as they were together.

DMEP

 _Fireworks are still exploding beautifully over the city as our tale comes to an end. What will the new year bring for our heroes? What is in store for all of you? Well, only time will tell! Until then, dear readers, Happy New Year! Please be sure to keep an eye out for future installments of the adventures and non-adventures of..._ ** _Danger Mouse_** _!_

DMEP

 **After-notes:** _**T** **here we have it! I was trying to make sure it didn't get too sappy, trying my hardest to keep Danger Mouse and Penfold in-character. I also tried making their dialogue a bit more British, hope I succeeded with that. The bit about Penfold literally dropping into headquarters comes from the book**_ _The Danger Mouse File_ _ **. It was written by Brian Trueman, one of the main writers for the classic series, so it would be safe to consider everything in it canon.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! You don't have to review, but if you do then please no flames. Constructive criticism is more than welcome though. Also, please no requests for me to write for any particular pairings, I will write them when I want to but no sooner. See you next time!**_


End file.
